Promotion Trial: Ritsuka vs. Akatori 11/5/14
Participants: Yamanaka Akatori, Uzumaki Ritsuka Title: Promotion Trial: Ritsuka vs. Akatori 11/5/14 Akatori2: ~Today was a big day for Akatori. It was yet another trial for her in an effort to become Jounin, a stepping stone into become her true desire, to be deemed worth as a Sannin of Amegakure. It was about 2:30 pm. The Rain was light and soft, while there seemed to be a slow wind. Akatori rose up from her black leather couch, and proceeded to get ready. First changing out of her more relaxing clothes into a more combat ready attire. Aka would dawn her black shinobi pants with grayscale wraps, a purple corset top with black straps connecting it to her pants and her leather trench coat with the Yamanaka symbol on the back, a gift from Kagato-Sama. She slid on her Yamanaka gloves that matched, and wrapped he Amegakure forehead protector on her forehead, pecan shaded bangs falling over it from her ponytail. Slipping on her Ame colored sandals, she went to touch her neck. It was missing her collar. With a small laugh, she would go grab it off the vanity that sat in her room, putting it on. It was a family heirloom, something very special to Akatori. As she jogged back down the steps, her olive eyes scanned around and saw where she had set her kunai and tool pouches. Aka put them on. Her kunai pouch held 6 kunai, while her tool pouch had 17 shuriken, 3 smoke bombs, 4 paper bombs, and her rebreather. It was time to fight. She was pitted once again against Ritsuka. They used to be best friends, but their relationship had been dying down a bit, since they did not spend much time together. They were still friends though, but she didn't focus on that. It was time to clear her mind, and that is what she did as she ventured down to the falls. Upon arrival, she did not head to the main platform at the bottom, but to a higher up, smaller one. He looked up to Kagato-Sama who seemed to be looming over the soon to be battlefield like gargoyle. She gave him a slight smile and thumbs up, to show she was ready to go. Only thing missing was Ritsuka. Once he arrived, the trial would begin.~ IlRitsuka: Ritsuka walked from his home calmly towards the Amegakure Falls, as his father had instructed Earlier that day. He was Garbed in a usual outfit for himself. A dark black shirt lined with purple trim. The neck of the shirt was long and his the bottom half of his face which was covered by a black Rebreather. Two Purple scolls were secured at the beltline of his dark grey pants. His Amegakure arm band was secured with a purple tie at his left leg. At his wrist and ankles he wore purple plated armor, that covered his gloved hands as well as his black shoes. His dark red hair hung damply over his face the occasional droplet of water falling from the tips of the strands due to the constant rain that hung over their village. He had secured his tool pouch to the back of his pants which was covered by the Purple Gunbai secured to his back. H had come with a full arsenal today. He was carrying with him, Six Kunai, Ten Shuriken, 10 Senbon, 1 smoke bomb, a flash bomb, and within the scrolls he had stored 5 additional paper bombs, and extra Smoke bomb, and a flash bomb. As he finished going over his inventory mentally he looked up to see he had arrived at the falls. Looking around he spotted His Father and his boyfriend Unaru Inuzuka in a section mostly used for reffing and observing. Shifting his gaze to the stage of his battle he spotted his opponent, Akatori Yamanaka. She was the Team leader of his teams Rivals, As well as the person who bestest him in Chunnin. He supposed he had a score to settle and there was no time like the present. This was an important battle after all. The battle would determine who would become Jounin. At their last battle there had been some mistakes he had been disappointed he had made. But Ritsuka was much more ready this time. He knew it wouldn’t be the easiest battle but it would be less challenging than the chunnins with their lessened friendship. IT wasn’t that Ritsuka didn’t care about her. Its just that with training there hadn’t been much time for interaction. He turned over to give Unaru one last glance before jumping over to the platform where she was waiting leaving the stupid thoughts of the past behind. There was no time for that now, all he could focus on was doing his best in this spar, nd that’s what he planned to do. As he landed before her his blue eyes looked up towards his father, a familiar sensation effecting his left eyes ashe Activated the three tomoe’d Sharingan in his left eye. He gave his father a final nod to show he was ready to begin before turning to face his opponent. H knew a lot about her so he felt a tad confident, though not cocky. He was ready for this to start as well as end. He had no definite strategy beside winning Nothing was really definite in a battle though, So he always kept a few backup plans in his back pocket. His arms were tight at his sides ready to spring into action. His eyesight focused on her body, careful to avoid Eyecontact as she should be as well. Not that it mattered at this point as he had moved beyond that. He almost smirked as he waitied for her to begin what he assumed would be an attempt at something crzy to throw him off.* Akator2: ~With a slight smirk, Aka spoke to him. ~ "Well, time to begin." ~ Akatori was on the opposite side of the platform. They were twenty yards away from one another, a distance Akatori liked. Reaching to her right thigh, she pulled out two kunai slowly, thinking about what she knew about Ritsuka. She knew that he was strong at wind ninjutsu, and able to use his fan well. Also, she knew that he had the sharingan. Without hesitation, she flung the kunai at him, one heading towards the side of his face, in and attempt to break off his rebreather, while the other one went towards the right side of his neck, in an attempt to make a gash on his neck. While the kunai flew at him, her hands would leap into the seal of the Tiger, before hustling into Boar seal, and slamming into Ram. These were the seals for her Scattering Thousand Crows Technique. A single jet black crow would fly at him from behind her, quickly multiplying into thousands. The crows would circle around him, blocking out his sight of her, until they enclosed him. Their goal was to obsure his vison and annoy him. The crows would also arrive almost immediately after the kunai would make impact with him. The special thing about the crows was that they were clones, and could only be destroyed via Aka's command or by attacks. She controlled the murder of crows by emitting chakra from the fingertips on her left hand. This combo should be able to stop him from using body flicker to escape for the time being.~ IlRitsuka: He waited patiently as Akatori made her remark. Ritsukas mismatched gaze observed the oncoming attack almost as it just starting. His Sharingan serving its purpose for the moment he pondered the best action to take. HE could tell by the combo she was trying to pin him down and distrct him. A smirk threatened to break his now emotionless profile. She would have to try a bit harder than that. With that he drew in a large breath, letting his chakra swirl with it. He spun lightly on his heel s he released the breath right as the Crow s Kunai were about to strike. The air came out in a large compressed solitary blade that covered the area round him. The blast was sharp enough to deflect the Kunai and crows, Especially tht he allowed them so close to him. Normall this attack could be used with opponents at a further distant than the immediate vicinity, but Ritsuka wanted to be Throughout. After the ttack had been successfully avoided he went right to work. His hand falling into the Basic clone handseal. A Murder of crows of his own appearing and separating into two groups and slamming into the ground around him, forming two crow clones on Either side of him. The clone to his left inhaled nd exhaled to release a strong gust of air that launches it a few feet into the air allowing him to reach into his pack and withdraw 2 Shuriken and whip them at Akatori from above, aiming to strick her in the muscle between her neck and shoulder. The second aimed for to strike just above her sternum. The clone to ristukas right reached into his pouch and withdrew a Kunai tossing it toward her before Clapping his hands together strongly, Using Wind Release: Gale Palm to send the Kunai flying toward her left leg aimed to strike the inside of her thigh at a high speed. Ritsuka remained in his spot observing before smiling and calling out to Akatori. All three clones speaking at the same time. “This isn’t going to be like Chunnin Exams, Akatori.” While speakin the real Ritsukas hands reached up to point directly at his opponent. A seemingly harmless gesture though this being where the real fun begins. Ritsuka was Utilizing a new Genjutsu he had learned that allowed him to cast the genjutsu witout the Use of eyecontact called, Ephemeral. If the genjutsu took hold of her the next thing she would see is a crow flying from Rits to her before she would be overcome by The mental Anguish of her deepst darkest fears. Ritsuka would easily be able to end this battle if this happened. Though if any of the projectiles struck their mark the battle would be turned to ritsukas favor anyway. Akatori had taijutsu that could serve as troublesome. Though Akatori getting to close to him wouldn’t be the best idea.” Akatori2: ~Akatori watched him deflect the attack and crows with a strong wind release ninjutsu, which had to be chakra consuming. She followed his movements, watching him create two copies of himself with crows, as the both preformed vicious wind release ninjutsu attacks mixed in with shuriken. With a slight smirk, she noted the error that Ritsuka had. Her hands shifted egarly to the seal of the Tiger, strongly to Boar, then forming sturdy into Ox, before ending with the seal of the Dog slithering to that of the Snake seal. The shuriken appeared to hit her, sending her back a bit, but when really, a long replaced her body as they hit, since she had just used the faithful Body Replacement Technique. Akatori would reappear underneath the platform they were standing on, standing on the bottom by focusing chakra to her feet. She listened as him and the clones spoke simultaneously. She felt like speaking back, saying something witty, but it was pointless. Her actions will speak much louder than his and his words. If he wishes to play with clones, then that is the way she would respond. Akatori would sign the seals Dog then Tiger, summoning two Haze Clones. These clones seemed to be like Shadow Clones, the only difference is that any attack would just phase through the clones, not destroying them. She sent them quickly back to the top, behind Ritsuka and his clones, yelling as they went to punch the crow clones. While the clones and him would take note of her clones, Akatori would quickly use the Body Flicker Technique to appear right before Ritsuka, assuming the posture for her Leaf Rising Wind. As soon as he would be able to see her, she would use her whole body as a spring up from the wet metal platform, launching a kick straight up over her head, which would nail him right in the chin. This was the Leaf Rising Wind taijutsu. If it hit, the force would easily send him rebreather off in pieces, and send him a good seven feet up into the air, with a high chance of breaking his jaw. Since there was little to no time to dodge this, it was nearly impossible for Ritsuka to get out of this once.~ IlRitsuka: He stands quietly watching the attack as it almost hits her Watching a log fall in to her place. His Sharingan made it possible for him to follow Akatoris handsigns with ease. As He watched carefully as she dissappered. His two crow clones moving close to him so he could cover all directions she could pop out from. He didn’t even flinch when the two clones of her appeared before him. As he watched them move to “take out” his clones he smirked beneath his mask as What he assumed was the real Akatori appeared before him in a flash. He admitted it was a good plan, that didn’t leave him much time to weave handsigns. Luckily he was always quick on his feet and had counted on this at somepoint, Akatori was a Taijutsu fighter so he figured he would have to do something quick;y Quickly weaving chakra he leaned back slightly to gain just a hair more distance as he Unleased a Lightning Release: Stream from his mouth. Considering her distance and current position the chance of Akatori dodging this was slim. If the attack hit her she would more or less be knocked unconscience from the blast. If not worse. After most of the attack hit He ffelt her Kick connect with his Rebreather. The blow was a good one knocking Ritsuka back a few feet in the air but he managed to remain conscience. White dots dancing lightly in his vision.As the clones noted Akas clones going through them they reached into their packs to with draw a kunai each, Both rushing forward to jab their kunais into Akatoris stomach. Aiming them up to attempt to do damage to any Internal organs in the way of the blade, As they did Ritsuka moved to his feet, popping off his more now broken Rebreather to spit out a mouthful of blood. Only to find it difficult to stand. *He reached behind his back to grab his Gunbai using it to try to balance and stabilize himself. He wasn’t in good shape. He moved to glance over to where Akatori should be after the combo of attacks he sent after her. If she wasn’t Out of the fight there wasn’t much left to be done IlRitsuka: *He carefully watched her from his leaning on the gunbai. His jaw wasn’t broken, it appeared only his Rebreather was down for the count Spotting her movements of her foot going near the puddle Ritsuka quickly jumped using his wooden gunbai to avoid the shock, One of his clones jumping onto his as well to avoid it. The other clone burst into group of crows that rushed toward akatoris face, .His eyes hadn’t left her still only focusing on her body careful not to make eyecontact . Ritsuka almost glared at the other Chunin as she somehow managed to slip past that almost sure ending blow. His eyes followed her movements closely. She may have speed but he had his eye to help keep track of her. As he watched her Open what he Imagined was the first gate he remained emotionless. This was the most typical thing she had done yet. HE almost wanted to roll his eyes, but there wasn’t time for such things. She had prior stated that they had drifted apart so he had absolutely no problem treating her like any other opponent he had to face. When the smoke spread arcoss the field as he imagined was posionious due to her determination to remove his Rebreather, He and the clone quickly went through the handsigns to Body flicker moving to stand on the pillars surround the platform they had been standing on as he watched, His clone carefully taking his place as soon as akatori had left his sight. his clone Use Wind Release Gale palm by clapping his hands together in a grandiose manner after turning to meet the poison mist. After that the clone carefully throws a Smokebomb between akatori and itself allowing a smokescreen to cover the field. Before the clone dispersed into crows from the poison Ritsuka jumped back over to the field Using Wind Release Stream to create a large stream of air escaping his mouth. To keep him floating a few feet above the platform. As he withdrew two kunai dressed with paperbombs. She wanted to play hard ball it was fine by him. He carefully Threw them one aimed directly infront of her and one directly behind her detoning them just as the were within inches of her. He no longer had time for this nonsense. It had gone on long enough he was ready to endd it. As the blast covered most of the platform, Ritsuka kept his eyes trained on the spot akatori had been careful to watch for the slightest movements she could make as his sharingan allowed him to do* Akatori2: ~Cleaning off some of the peck marks from her face, She saw the smoke bomb go off, and Ritsuka desperately wasting his chakra to blow away the wind release chakra. Akatori sensed him go up into the air, and saw something breaking down into the smoke. Without hesitation, She would use her increased speed to dash far to the other side within the blink of an eye, taking out a kunai and putting it in her mouth during the process. Her hands slammed furiously into Ram seal, as she body flickered two feet behind the floating boy within a second. Aka placed her hand into a special seal of the Yamanaka Clan. With her left palm facing him when he stopped moving from leaving his hanging positon, and right palm facing her, her index fingers would touch the opposite thumb, and form a rectangle of open space in between. This was the seal for her Mind Body Disturbance Technique. This technique worked by her sending her chakra out towards the man's nervous system, with her chakra not visible to the naked eye. If her chakra were to enter his nervous system, he would lose control of his body and become disconnected from his will. Hit or miss, she would still have control of her body, and not lose consciousness like with her Mind Body Switch. If control was gained by Akatori, she would end his wind release stream and make his clone poof. She would land on the ground as Ritsuka would do the same, dropping to his knees and placing his hands behind his head. Akatori would then call up to Kagato.~ "It's over Sensei..." ~ This all would happen, unless his body was somehow able to react in under a second to a suprise attack from the kunoichi.~ IlRitsuka: Ritsukas clone watching from within the smoke surrounding the two shinobi its mismatched glaring at the shinobi before watching her form the handsign for body flicker again. He had a fair idea where to look as his gaze flew to where the real Ritsuka was. Quickly withdrawling a shuriken from the pouch on his back, he quickly flicked his wrist only nanoseconds after Akatori appeared. His aim was sent true luckily by the angle and target it was a clear shot. HE had aimed for the major artery in Akatoris thigh. The clone figured if Akatori saw it in time she would have to either stop or take the hit. And there wasn’t much of a way to move Ritsuka in the way with them being in mid air. The real Ritsuka hungin the air almost as if time had stopped as soon as Akatori disappeared. He knew where she was going and also knew there wasn’t much to be done but hope his clone pulled something out of its ass or that she didn’t kill him while she could. Either way it mattered not. What would happen was going to happen he had to suppose. Though if his clone had pulled off something to prevent this as soon as Ritsuka was on the ground he would immediately withdrawl a flash bomb and whip it at akatori, Either setting it off as soon as it was close enough or as soon as she moved her hands. If the clone failed Ritsuka would be taken over by the Mind control jutsu and be forced to submit. Though Ritsuka would either way only consider this to be the beginning of a messy and life changing rivalry.* Akatori2: ~Akatori's olive eyes took a quick note of the shuriken. It was impossible to try and dodge it. So she lifted her knee up, taking the shuriken on the side of her knee, rather than a larger blow on her thigh. It would wegde in, but not too deep, causing a slight grunt to escape her mouth. The chuunin landed softly on the platform as the poison mist cleared. Aka had Ritsuka down on the ground under her control. She spoke to Kagato saying, ~It's over Sensei..." ~ and waited for him to reply.~ Results: Akatori was victorious, promotion granted to both Chuunin's